


Bloodrush

by thunderfrosties



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie James, Blood Drinking, Hiddlesworth Crossover Shipping, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfrosties/pseuds/thunderfrosties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to homesweethomicide13 for all his help and encouragement.</p><p>An accompanying piece of art for this ficlet can be found on my Tumblr here (NSFW): http://thunderfrosties.tumblr.com/post/53962711688/adam-james-bloodrush-olla-rush-hiddlesworth</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bloodrush

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to homesweethomicide13 for all his help and encouragement.
> 
> An accompanying piece of art for this ficlet can be found on my Tumblr here (NSFW): http://thunderfrosties.tumblr.com/post/53962711688/adam-james-bloodrush-olla-rush-hiddlesworth

Adam breaks into a sigh as he raises his head from the column of James’ thick neck. It’s a soft, soothed sound that doesn’t even begin to express just how sated he is. The blood lust that had built up inside him had set into his very core, rattled his bones and sent him off desperately seeking for more. It drove him to hunt for a reckless human- someone who lived on the edge. The sort that would happily share their blood for the rush it gives them in return. That’s how he found James.

James is addicted to the rush as Adam drags mouthful after mouthful of blood from his veins. His pulse soars before it slows to a dull throb and the euphoric feeling is even better than being behind the wheel and skidding about the track with the smell of burnt rubber and petrol in the air. And it’s the coppery, salty scent of blood gets Adam excited in the same way that petrol does him- James only has to bite down hard on the thick, soft flesh of his lower lip and draw blood to see the shift and to have Adam’s focus back on him.

There’s always that brief lull like the coming of a storm before Adam changes.

When James dares to play with fire- which is most of the time- Adam is a feral beast; will snarl and bare his fangs and feast on James’ life-force until he is satisfied and more often than not, he will claim James’ body or ride him in that same instinctive, rough way. James has always known that he won’t make old bones and he honestly doesn’t care when the sex is so good. Not when Adam needs him like that.

Other times Adam will meet his bright eyes with a colder blue gaze that makes James light-headed, softer toned and agreeable. He’s completely and utterly under Adam’s control this way. Pliable to Adam’s mere will and he finds himself lying back slower than he’d like. Not touching unless Adam wants him to. It’s not the lack of pace that gives him the thrill though- it’s the fact that he really is Adam’s now and his hold is growing stronger. It would be so easy for Adam to end it all.

James was surprised to learn that Adam does not feed from others like this. He is special, Adam tells him as he covers his bare skin in chaste kisses; James is his weakness. He has been living on packets of blood stolen from hospitals and in desperate times, that of animals. Feeding from a mortal is a slippery slope, says Adam, he doesn’t want to kill again.

It is then that James realises he is not going to die this way, with Adam lapping at the puncture wound on his neck until his spittle salves and heals the wounds away. Adam does not want him dead or to feed from him until he grows ill…

_So what?_ James asks, needing to know his purpose in Adam’s bed and in the same instance understands that he is not the only one that feels bound.

Adam means to keep him in this infatuated state for eternity, James realises as he meets those cold, piercing eyes for a long moment. James whispers Adam’s name, but he’s not protesting- and Adam answers with a sharp kiss to his jugular.


End file.
